creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChaoZStrider/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ChaoZStrider page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 07:11, April 8, 2012 Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 06:40, February 24, 2013 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:17, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Just an idea I had an idea for another Collab pasta, find me in chat if you are interested. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 15:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Where'd you go? You haven't been on chat in forever, you alright man? _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 07:39, March 24, 2013 (UTC) i love your profile pic!!! i <3 vocaloid AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 23:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC)AnnieCresta-Odair20AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 23:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Mod I'm sorry this is so late, but congratz on mod, you deserve it! _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 04:22, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Bitch You better get some fucking wifi in be in chat soon or so help me I will burn all the bacon and throw it into the ocean. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 10:05, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Dick Sword, when ya getting wifi back? I miss you ;~; Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 00:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) The feels I feel. Well at least I will be able to see you. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 16:31, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I bother you with this, but I've already had two days of being banned of chat. May you PLEASE, PLEASE, unban me. I choose not to be that lonely for so long. BTW, how do you post stories on the Article List? CreepyNoodles01 (talk) 23:02, June 13, 2013 (UTC)CreepyNoodles01 Hey Chao, I have a question. How long am I banned from chat for? As far as I know, I only broke the caps and stretching rules. I'm just curious cuz, ya know, I don't wanna be banned forever. (The Raven Kid (talk) 21:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC)) Ok thanks. I am sorry for breaking those rules though. I acted without thinking. I assure you it will never happen again. (The Raven Kid (talk) 01:05, June 18, 2013 (UTC)) Hello! Just wanted to say hi. Also hope everyone and everything in life is going well cuz you're one of my favorite Mods here. ~Peace and cupcakes~ NeveRsLeePwitHme (talk) 01:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) strider will you undo my ban, sarah made it a 3 day ban and i think that was completely unfair considering you and lol skelly only did two hour bans will you plz remove it (jeffsson) What the fuck's up with Evra? What the fuck man!?!?!? They're getting all up on me because I'm standing up for HeWhoDiedHere and Sectoid Sectoid needs help with a wiki and Critic is being an ass, I tell critic to stop and Evra goes and fucking gets all over my fucking back! Bans me for that shit. See if I ever get the fuck back on here man. I'm sorry. I appreciate that ya did what you could, but this site is too fucking one sided and stands up for all the wrong people. He, Evra, has a personal vendetta right now, I didn't sass him didn't violate any rules, he didn't kick-warn me, or do anything. YEAH, I fucking question this. Gonna take it to Reading. Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 05:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Evra's thoughts on Disabled Chat I never believed shutting down chat was a problem-solver, but I was in support of the idea. I personally think that though shutting down chat for a short period of time won't solve any problems, it would stop them from getting worse while we think of a more concrete solution. I don't quite understand what happened, I had looked at/ still have to look over the logs. From what I can tell, both the mods and the regular users (in general) have a warped idea of what the chat is. Everything is taken to dramatic extremes. (I've been guilty of this before) And really? 1000-year bans? Talk of rebellion? Mass whiteknighting? ---- ((Proposal)) A few things should be pointed out to all users: *In chat, you chat. Don't get into dickfights. Avoid 'explosive' topics, and avoid 'exploding.' *Wikidrama is an issue that can easily be recognised. Wikidrama can cause dire results. Certain wikidramatic situations can be prevented if you do your part. *Chat rules are put in place and are enforced by admin/ mods and are subject to admin/ mod descretion. Simply put: a mod is there to discipline rulebreakers and keep chat clean. Nothing more. *'If there's a problem:' bring unfair disciplinary action complaints to other mods or admins, preferably not in open chat. Do not take matters into your own hands. -- There's a correct way to oppose staffers. *Users that act as John Hancock-cocks (rebellion leaders) will be kicked and subsequently banned if the user continues after being told to stop. ''Final decision of ban/ block length of this type offence is subject to ''administrators only. ''It causes strife and nothing else. *Don't whiteknight Chat isn't a democracy. It's not always about what's "fair" or what a majority thinks is "right." Chat isn't a country or region that's ruled by mods and populated by regular users, as some think. So think about it: What's a French Rebellion to the staff going to accomplish? ----- I also recommend that CPW staff keep an eye out for additional issues involving users, and admins/ mods keep an eye on other mods. More importantly, I recommend that the staff communicate and reset. It's not necessarily because admins/ mods may not be doing their jobs. Maybe it's just me, but I feel that CPW staff is broken up somehow. Users in CPW staff should operate on the same frequency, share ideas, discuss situations, consider solutions, have a basic common vision for the place, compromise if necessary, and not carry internal conflict -- that way, we act as an actual staff. I feel like every admin/ mod (well, not every...) has a different idea of what they want the chat and site to be like. (Well, maybe not site as much) Hopefully that wasn't too dramatic :/ Also, please note I've been absent for some time; I may just be confused. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 17:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Please un ban me Hi, ChaoZStrider you banned me from the chat when I said I was 11, but I'm actually 22; I wamted to see what would happen Please un ban me part 2 Seriously I am 22 look on my email. By the way, it is king ciaran17 Hey buddy! How have you been recently? You haven't been on chat in a while but I hope to see you soon enough! It's been a while! I miss talking to you. Oh I love your new Avatar btw! Very nice :3 haha. Anyway, I hope you talk back soon, or that you come back to chat soon. Bye for now. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 12:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Happy birthday dude! - Happy Birthday Happy Birthday pal~ Don't drink too much. - Thanks so much!! :) Ok. Thanks again. SweetnSourPasta (talk) 02:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) SweetnSourPasta What the fuck is your problem? 3 Days? What the fuck! I'm contacting the staff about this asshole As I said, you did it for personal reasons, not for the rules. You didn't even reply to the last comment. Hey, could you take responsibility for your transgressions now? I'm waiting to appeal for the ban, come here. Hi *saunters in* Heyheyhey. I don't know .-. I felt like leaving a message here for an odd reason... don't ask me why... Okay. I LOVE YOU BRO. There. :33 ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 13:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC) You know, I didn't threaten anyone in chat nor did I harass. In fact, you were harassing me. Mr. Bloodshed (talk) 01:33, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask what I was banned for? I didn't break any rules. http://puu.sh/5xb00/b703fe1244.png Unfair ban Frozen Keyboard (talk) 23:30, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Forzen Keyboard Creeper198 (talk) 21:53, December 9, 2013 (UTC)Thanks for banning me asshole Hallo, guy. Sup. You banned me from chat but I dont know any of the rules that I broke. Can you please unban me, or tell me why I was banned? EDIT: I see why I was banned from chat, but I didn't spam lyrics twice, so technically its not spam, so technically I didn't break any rules. If I did spam lyrics, then please tell me how. Un-Digit (talk) 06:25, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Why am I banned for the racist crap? 1. I didn't actually say the 'n' word. 2. I meant to use it as a form of expression. 3. Again, words have no meaning unless used in context, and in this context, I met to use it as a form of expression. It'd make sense, in my opinion, to have banned me and Muck if we were openly saying the actual word with the intent to be racist. Plus, what the fuck; I'm black, dude. Also, if you wanted to ban me for the stupid shit before with the 'transphobia' accusations, then you coulda just told me. Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 06:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) What the literal fuck 2 FUCKING MONTHS? http://puu.sh/5XoKi/c0ac9bdde2.png Explain this bullshit. Frozen Keyboard (talk) 19:02, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Frozen Keyboard At least you arent banned for three month (I am). JeffIsCute (talk) 10:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC)JeffIsCute ChaoZ free me from this request ban. BrokenSquid (talk) 02:56, January 16, 2014 (UTC) hello, your very good at this. how many are originals? and can ou make a crepypasta with 2 people? Thediamondeyes (talk) 22:21, February 1, 2014 (UTC)thediamondeyesThediamondeyes (talk) 22:21, February 1, 2014 (UTC) What does socking mean I got banned for socking about three times but I still dont know what it means JeffIsCute (talk) 10:43, February 4, 2014 (UTC)JeffIsCute I still cant find the definition of socking in the urban dictionary its something inappropriate I will just make another account and ask the people in the chat about it and than you can just ban that account because I dont know how to delete my accounts. The name of the account is DeathIsPeaceful JeffIsCute (talk) 10:52, February 4, 2014 (UTC)JeffIsCute Hey There You seem like a pretty cool guy. I'mma read your pastas now. "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 23:56, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat-Ban Related I should have replied back to you sooner, but I finally came here to tell you that I am not a sock of HeWhoDiedHere. I can prove that I am not with this evidence: First and foremost is that while I know him as a friend, he left my house seven months ago, of which a period of both me and his abscence was noticed. He is now living in Baton Rouge, however I will not give the specific location, as I don't want any harm intended to come to him whatsoever. The second evidence is that I certainly act unlike him. I always known him as a more dramatic person than I, and that can be quite evident. He also stated I was in a brief coma, of which I can confirm that I actually could not wake up for several days and thus was in a coma-like state. Thirdly, while we share one common interest, that is where the line splits, as he absolutely hates some of what I do, and what I play. He also has a different type of art style that is vastly different, even from mine, as clearly evidenced by the first two Cremisi references before you and I split apart. He also does not play first person shooter games, whereas I do, and I play various other games, notably Indie, that he does not, as well. Finally, a clear evidence is the comparison of our Creepypasta styles. HeWhoDiedHere has a significantly different writing style than what I have, and this can be evidenced by going back to one of his Creepypastas and comparing it to my Creepypasta, Bloodshot Eyes. We have drastically different writing types, in which I am more descriptive, thorough and grammatically correct than he is. Is this enough or significant evidence that I deserve to be back on chat? What do you have to say about this, and I would like to hear what you have to say. Edit: Sorry if I forgot the signature. Requiem of Ice (talk) 18:40, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Attacking another wikia? That doesn't sound like me and if I was talking about cross wikia drama it was probably in pm with someone I Trust do you even have any proof edit: i was there long before i joined here and i would never attack another wikia my feelings are hurt *sigh* i guess i'll see you in month then even though i was wrongfully banned Edit2: I went over the rules again and I never brought it up on main so I didn't do anything wrong and I was wrongfuly banned so please take the time to fix your mistake Princess Rose Lynn Rose The princess of the moon (talk) 11:45, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Carbon River Hey, long time no see. I think you're pretty much the only one who knows my story Carbon River exists on the site, ever since I talked about uploading it a week or so ago. If you're still interested in reading it, there's a link on my profile. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, but there's no rush. Thanks for your time!--Mikemacdee (talk) 04:15, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi chaoz I need my ban lifted so I can go back on chats...so could ya do it for me? xxMrchrisrocks23 23:02, March 12, 2014 (UTC) (InvaderMoose (talk) 02:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC)) Why was i BANNED? MAN! (InvaderMoose (talk) 18:32, March 14, 2014 (UTC))I'LL CHANGE IT GEEZ!!! I chagend it let me back please ur an fagits i shuldnt b baned bcuz he iz only mad that i hav bigger muscles an i take my shirt off an i have a bigger penis than him and he is jealous so he baned mi, i mi profesinal opinin he shuld be banned from dis forum 4ever, my penis is 69,420 miles long not-erected an his iz only 1/300000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 uv a millimeter so that iz all and ps i hav big muscles an 64 girlfrends TurkishKing (talk) 21:45, March 17, 2014 (UTC)proatlife- TurkishKing I'd like to appeal the ban. Please don't ban me again. I met him and he told me about it. I am not gatlingpea12. Darkmattermassman2011 (talk) 04:32, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering if you could proof-read my story. I hope I don't sound too rude or anything. Here's the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:KawaiiCucumber/sandbox?oldid=763610 . Thanks in advance. KawaiiCucumber (talk) 11:53, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Don't worry, Chaoz. It's temporal and mostly preventive, as I said last night. Remember the other time I demoted you, one month ago? It's just like that. If everything goes alright and as you want to, you'll have your powers back. Just let me talk to the people involved. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:41, May 1, 2014 (UTC) hey wtf!!! y did u ban me!!!!Superwaffles2003 (talk) 23:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC) lol thast silly..... my birthay is on the 13th maybe i can com back then??? Superwaffles2003 (talk) 23:36, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 06:37, May 12, 2014 (UTC)¡Vampire Venganza!¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 06:37, May 12, 2014 (UTC) A huge offense to the chat rules last night: http://prntscr.com/3igqr7 You sure are a dick. Period. Hey Sorry for using the homophobic slur on chat yesterday. I'll try not to do that again. I promise. Gjlewis 10:00, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hayder I totally didn't steal your siggie _PokémonCorruption • [[User_talk:PokémonCorruption|'Talk']] 04:08, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks For The Shoutout! I appreciate it. That will be all! (I would give you a bunny if I had nay. Do you want one?) CassistRabbit (talk) 17:27, May 27, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit colaboration creepypasta idea! ive got an interesting idea. its a colaboration creepypasta that i would like to do with you. its to be called jaga the destroyer and it will be the first story i have ever written. so the main idea is that it focuses on an anthropomorphic blue feline who is attacked by a gang of teenagers and are brutally slauthered in the night by a mysterious force, likely jaga and on the walls in blood is this message: I'LL BE BACK. so what do you think of the idea? Kosh naranek (talk) 22:13, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Grrr OMG,, idk what I did, but,the live chat won't load and it's pissing me off. CreepypastaAmanda (talk) 06:39, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Amanda Welcome, Doctor Anderson, to the Chaos Insurgnecy (IN CHARACTER STUFF FOR FUN AHEAD) I've heard...good thing about you, Doctor Anderson. I...suppose I should be the first to tell you this... Welcome, Welcome to the Insurgency http://ci-wiki.wikidot.com/ ~Treekaru 06:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for '''One week' for the following reason: Spamming; http://prntscr.com/3wzaob, http://prntscr.com/3wzato If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:02, June 27, 2014 (UTC) About the ban A number of admins (Myself included) looked over the chat logs and decided that you were contributing alongside with Noah in spamming (Even if it was abusing caps) the chat. Unfortunately I know that's not the response you were looking for, I would try to appeal the ban with Rarity as I initially gave you a one day ban and she was the one who jumped up the ban to a week so she can probably give you a more exact reason and/or reduce the ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:04, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Can You Do This? Can you come onto the trollpasta chat for a while once you see this? I have a question that I want to ask you. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:13, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I have a question. Reprieve (talk) 22:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC)Reprieve Why u ban me!!!!!!! Damn It... I'm so sorry I left without warning last night. >.< The power and Internet went off in the entire town without warning and it didn't come back till four in the morning, my time. I missed your company. ;~; If this ever happens in the future- I leave chat, skype and everything without any warning- it's probably because of a power outage. Well, it's back now, so I'll see you later, Shady. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 10:49, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Ban Issue I never slurred in main chat. I ask for my ban to be lifted. RadarMatt (talk) 04:56, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ban Issue I used the word "retarded of ear" which means: "unwillingness to listen". I hope you understand that was not a slur. RadarMatt (talk) 06:45, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Ban I had a message conversation with Nommeh here's what it is. These are now for you: I'd like to know why I was banned. It was the people there who caused DRAMA not me because a friend and I were "invading" because you literially invaded our wiki to "check on a user to see if he was trolling" when it's no longer your problem. I've been on this wiki since April and don't understand that when other users were causing drama, I was banned. If I'm not unbanned or given a legitimate reason to be banned, I will report this to an admin and if they still can't unban me or give me a legit reason to be banned, I will take it to Wikia Staff. I believe that when they hear about this, some seriosus things will go down here. I will tell that my words are not empty and I keep my promises. Please respons on my talk page ASAP, I will report this a higher up November 2, 2014. 23:49, October 31, 2014 (UTC) First off, I'd like to apologize for saying it was you. I deleted that part. Secondly I'd to state that after you kicked me, I stopped "spamming" as I said "What comes around goes around" three times about several minutes apart. I'd also like to ask that if it wasn't an invasion, why all your users freaked out the second aph got there. Not me when I started spamming, but aph, a user of the MLP wikia who didn't do anything wrong. And I won't simply say "Hey these guys annoyed us," I'm going to say something more like, "Hey, these guys came on our wiki as a group, freaked out when we came to theres before we did anything wrong and continued to freak out after we had started to follow the rules and then kicked/banned us because your users were upset with us which caused drama. I'd also like to point out that you still haven't told me why I was banned. Thanks for the quick response, 00:09, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't mind the late response and okay. I understand. Thanks for making it clear. ^^ 18:12, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I Need A Break. You know what? I think I need to take a couple days off from chat. So could you please ban me for three days, I think I kind of need it at this point. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 00:14, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Ban I never told you evry thing..I wasn't mad at anything but myself...alot of...stuff is going on and it really hurts when it happens for the longest of times (5 years) I'm sorry for getting mad but my stress and anxiety overtook ....I hate myself for all the ...things I do and say but it hurts so much sometimes I need to get it out....I'm sorry Luke the only person I was mad at was myself...I'll start keeping it that way,okay?im sorry. Please lift the ban when you forgive me What the Hell did I do this time or do you just like to make unfair bans without warnings because I'm pretty sure the rules say something about a warning before a kick before a ban --Princess Rose Lynn Rose (talk) 04:03, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :If you feel like you're in a bad mood, do yourself and everyone else a favor and stay out/leave chat. Honestly, it's people like you (that stir up shit in chat for whatever reason) that's helping to give chat a bad name. Serve out your ban (it's only for one day; not the end of the world), and refrain from bringing drama where drama isn't wanted. :Mystreve (talk) 12:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat ban You banned me from chat, I literally only said dicks, it wasn't directed towards anyone and I was unaware that I'd get banned for it. I mean, leave me banned if you want, but why? I was only screwing around, dude. Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 08:19, November 25, 2014 (UTC) banned me from chat fucked with winthorp gonna have to kill you love, Winthorp :And banned for childish threats... Also pretty sure you're a sock account. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:41, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey chaoz sorry ok i didnt mean it i even said sorry so i dontsee what the problem is you know?:( please unban me...i cant take this silence...please :< Likferd (talk) 20:44, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Ban Extension I extended the ban from chat from one week to a month, because of a few major reasons. One, you were the instigator in nearly every case. I warned you and Trityn and yet YOU brought back into main. Secondly, you fucking know better. You've been a regular on this chat for how long? A moderator for how long? You know the rules better than nearly everyone on this site and yet you somehow failed to follow them. Finally, graphically threatening another user with death bears a much harsher punishment. This wasn't just drama, this was violent harassment. I'm so disapointted in you, Lucas. You need a long ass break to think about your actions. You've been a source of hostility in this chat for far too long. In short, no, I am not shortening your ban. Seviren (talk) 15:52, December 10, 2014 (UTC)Seviren Little Apology Hello ChaoZ, With a little help from others, I've been thinking about this whole situation a bit, been connecting the dots on every situation concerning it, and drawing my own conclusions. With that said, I want to apologize for involving myself in the wiki drama that went on a few days ago. None of it concerned me, it was not my business, and I knew very little about the situation...thus rendering me in the wrong for picking any side, since I had no prior knowledge of the situation. I don't know what happened, and I consider every one of you my friends (on the whole wiki, not just the people involved) no matter how irritable I've gotten with almost everyone. I just hope someday everyone involved will be able to forget about just whatever happened. Once again, I'm sorry for getting involved in all of this, as it was not my place. I didn't know anything, I was an outside source. So I should apologize to not only you, but to everyone involved in this. Moral of the story; don't do what I did and stick your nose in other people's business. Hope this can be settled. Koromo Yeah, the whole ban situation on this wiki is pretty bad in general. I feel the rules are kind of made up off of the tip of the mod/admins' tongues at points. Thanks again for accepting my apology, ChaoZ. :) Koromo Here is a copy. Remember that in order to re-upload the story, you need admin approval or to do a deletion appeal. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:57, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:29, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Your Story I wanted to post this in the comments of your story, but it got deleted. So, I will post it here, because I believe it can help you understand what went wrong with your story and improve in the future. The reason I was originally confused was because I was expecting a unique twist, but that wasn't delivered. So when I read the ending, I thought there was something hiding underneath, but even though I tried, I couldn't understand what that was (because there was nothing there to understand). I'm afraid the ending you went with was very predictable. In short stories, you (most of the time) need an unexpected twist. That's what usually does the trick. Hope this helped. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 19:38, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Chaos. Long time no speak. How have you been? Its been a year or so since we have last spoke. The wiki sure has changed? Do you have a skype or something? ~~Lolster1 Horror Narration Hey there. I really liked your "Haunted by My Shadow" story. I do a horror narration channel on YouTube called Killer Orange Cat and I've been wanted to find a really good creepypasta to narrate. A lot of narrators narrate stories without asking permission, but I don't feel right doing that..so I wanted to ask if it would be all right if I narrated that story on my channel. It's a good story and I really think my listeners would like it. If not, no hard feelings. It is still a good story :) Boioflife (talk) 01:58, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for permission to read "Haunted by My Shadow." I'll let you know and give you a link to the video when I am finished. Boioflife (talk) 02:06, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Haunted by My Shadow Video Hey there, I completed the video and am leaving a link here. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for letting me record it. At the end of the video, I gave my interpretation of the story but stated that it was only my viewpoint and didn't reflect your viewpoint. That is what I think is really good about this story, it can be interpretated in different ways. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cw4kthMeNK0 Boioflife (talk) 00:22, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi Chao! How have you been? I hope everything has been well with you this month, and if it hasn't, then I hope next month is much much better! Luigifan100 00:41, October 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: WW I don't have a problem with it. You just can't post it on the wiki. Also, you can add '(not a horror story)' or something to let people know in case they don't want to read non-horror. Lastly, this goes without saying, but don't post erotica of any kind here (although the story can be NSFW). Pretty much anything else is accepted, as far as I'm concerned. MrDupin (talk) 10:13, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :No worries mate. Happy I could be of help. MrDupin (talk) 10:43, November 11, 2016 (UTC) RE:Greetings! Rest assured that I can do that. I will not question your motivations. You have every right to demand it. Just please: be a sport and tell me where to begin. Or maybe you want them all deleted? Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 09:15, April 15, 2018 (UTC)